Chandelier
by GoldLuck
Summary: LevixPetra. Hanji Z. Erd. Ghunter. Auruo. Eren. AOT by Hajime Isayama. RRRR.


Chandelier

A Levi and Petra's

Drabbles, ~stories

SNK/AOT milik sah Bapak Guru Hajime Isayama

Seorang prajurit sangat tidak diperkenan untuk sakit. Karena merekalah yang menjadi pilar kebebasan umat manusia di dunia dalam dinding itu.

Tapi…bagaimana jika kapten sendiri yang menjadi penyebab jatuh sakitnya seorang prajurit?

Masih ada kata 'Diperkenan' kah?

Itu adalah waktu untuk para prajurit pasukan pengintai mengisi perut mereka di pagi hari. Setelah sejam sebelumnya bergotong royong membersihkan seluruh penjuru istana mereka, tepat pukul 8.40, mereka sudah tertib duduk manis dikursi masing-masing.

Begitupula dengan satu rombongan pasukan khusus milik Levi Ackerman.

Berjejer rapi berdampingan dengan sang kapten.

Bersamaan si kapten, petinggi lain dipasukan pengintai juga sudah bertata rapi. Mereka menikmati hidangan seadanya dengan khidmat kecuali satu orang.

Satu-satunya perempuan tangguh di antara empat pria hebat itu terduduk lesu. Sinar matanya makin meredup seiring berjalannnya waktu. Sungguh, seumur hidupnya, wanita itu tak pernah merasa kantuk yang amat sangat seperti yang dia tengah rasakan. Rupanya bukan hanya terlatih untuk siap siaga melawan raksasa, sebagai prajurit dalam pasukan khusus Levi, dia juga terlatih mengontrol diri sendiri. Namun tidak untuk pagi itu.

Dia harus sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menubrukkan tubuhnya ke atas meja makan. Dia juga menyadari tatapan aneh dari teman-teman lelakinya. Laknat! Perempuan itu merutuk dalam batinnya. Jika drbanding luka-luka lawas yang pernah ia derita karena raksasa, maka menahan kantuk pagi itulah yang amat sangat menyiksanya. Sehingga saat jam makan telah usai, Ral, marga wanita itu, langsung melarikan diri dari rombongan. Menghiraukan panggilan dari si Bozard atau tetek bengek lainnya. Bahkan jika pendengarannya masih sehat, dia sedikit mendengar deheman dari kaptennya. Tapi peduli bodoh! Dia harus melarikan diri dari situ lalu melawan rasa aneh itu di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah berargumen sedikit bodoh dengan keempat kawannya, Petra mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi kayu dalam ruangan khusus pasukan. Kembali dia hirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Petra tak habis pikir karena teman-temannya itu kembali mengungkit tragedi _Buang Air Kecil di Celana_ saat mereka pertama kali beraksi, dulu. Namun tak berhenti di situ, mereka melanjutkan aksi mengerjainya selama masa awal-awal bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai beberapa tahun silam. Dia dibuat menggeleng-geleng jika mengingat memori itu.

Tak habis di situ rasa jengkelnya, dia dibuat super duper kesal lantaran Ketua Hanji- si dokter apa saja- di dalam istana mereka, memaksa menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bisa disebut sebagai kedai pemeriksaan. Rupanya mulut besar Erd dan kawan-kawan telah dengan suka rela melaporkan kondisi dirinya yang aneh akhir-akhir ini kepada ketua langka satu itu.

Terang saja, Ghunter, Auruo dan Erd mengatakan jika dia sudah pingsan dua kali dalam satu minggu ini. Yang benar saja?! Petra sama sekali tidak merasa dirinya pernah pingsan! Bahkan Eren pun ikut bersuara dengan membisikan kalimat jika dia suka tertidur lelap sesaat setelah mereka usai makan malam. Petra sungguh tak percaya ucapan mereka. Dan kalau perasaannya benar, Petra juga merasakan nada bertanya yang dilapisi tatapan dingin dari Levi. Tapi untuk satu itu, dia tidak berani bertanya… lantaran, dua pekan berlalu, kondisi dirinya dengan Levi sedikit tidak dekat.

Entah hembusan dan tarikan keberapa yang dia _in out_ kala itu sampai suara yang jika tak mengeluarkan perintah mutlak disertai kata anarkis, maka akan terdengar dingin, sampai ketelinganya.

Satu kalimat perintah "Ral, masuk ke ruanganku", tanpa nada itu sukses membuat kinerja jantungnya menggila. Perasaan apa-apaan ini? Sadar tak disadarinya, perasaannya memang campur aduk aneh tak terduga dua minggu lebih lima hari ini. Bahkan dia harus mengakui baru mendapat serangan pusing dari kejadian hujan badai tiga minggu lalu. Tapi Petra sangat yakin, bukan karena itu penyebab gelisahnya. Otaknya tak tahu, sampai Levi menyuarakan satu kalimat penuh keambiguan di ruangan pria irit itu,

"Berapa lama dari waktu kejadian hujan badai itu?" Tanyanya masih kalem. Dia senderkan tubuhnya ke jendela ruangannya.

Hah? Petra tak mengerti maksud terselubung dari pertanyaan tersebut. Lalu saat dia melirik ke arah Hanji yang mengamati lekat dirinya, lalu perempuan berkacama itu menghembus napas sekali kemudian melirik Levi. "Kadet Ral, kau positif hamil. Dua minggu usianya." Wanita itu dengan santai melepas kacamata dengan tangan kanannya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, lalu, "YUHUUUU! AKU PUNYA BAHAN PENELITIAN BARU, LEVI!" Hanji berlari lalu mencengkram bahu kokoh Levi dengan mata gembira, "Kau tahu, Levi? Ada Levi. Lalu Mikasa…lalu…. Ackerman seperti apakah yang akan hadir ini? Aku tak sabar menantikannya!"

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu, Hanji!" Bentak Levi yang rasanya ingin menebas ketebalan lidah dari perempuan satu ini.

"DAN LEVII! AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN INI PADA ERWIN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"KACAMATA BODOH!" Maki satu-satunya pria di sana.

Sejurus kemudian, Hanji _Taichou_ hilang di balik pintu tak bernoda itu.

Menyisakan dua pasang manusia yang tak berani melirik satu sama lain.

Sampai…kali ini Petra yakin, dia kehilangan kesadarannya…ke dalam pelukkan Levi, kaptennya.

Dan dimenit terakhir kesadarannya, Petra mendengan samar lelaki itu memanggil dan menyebut Petra. Ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seumur hidup dia menjadi seorang prajurit sekaligus bawahan Levi Ackerman.

Dan,

End this story….


End file.
